Talk:Ciel Phantomhive
References A wikia contributor just added the trivia: Ciel's design is recycled from Kazuki from the "Killing Me" chapter of Yana Toboso's yaoi manga "Glamorous Lip." Can anyone back this up? Cuz if not, it'll be deleted. this anime is called black butler i know cuz netflixMakers44 22:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you still give a link to the source though please? Thanks :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Appearance For the appearance of Ciel, does anyone else also think that we don't need to add every single info about every time he changes his outfit. I think we should only include the info only about his typical attire. I'll be glad to clean it up once I get people's consent. I agree with you. }} 03:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I don't mind. Go ahead if you want. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yesh! Thanks guys!! :D I think the sypnosises are becoming wayyyy to detailed... we don't need to know every single thing that happened, we just need a small summary for reference. The people can read the manga in order to figure out the small things. But as for the big picture, that's what the wiki is for. Not to quote every single line... I don't think one chapter should take up 20 paragraphs... XD 01:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and thats why theres an article clean up. The R&R Project and other editors will eventually help revise the whole page. }} 02:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Ciel Phantomhive's page is getting increasingly lengthy. I propose that we organize the article into tabs. -- }} 23:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ooh sure! I dunno what the tabs actually look like but so far, looks neat. Yeah Ciel's page is loooong. What about Sebby's page? Or instead of tabs, we could just remove a piece of information e.g. Manga's Synopsis and create a new page for it. That's what I've seen on other wikis e.g. the history or character personality are on a separate page titled Name's History blablabla. 02:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Its basically the same concept, particularly with the transfer of info to a different page. The tabs technically lead to separate pages yet they are useful because they still remain interconnected with the main page. You can see a visual of what I mean. -- }} 00:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeh I know what tabs are, it's just I never seen tabs being used on information pages before. Idk, looks a bit weird :P but if you want tabs, that's completely fine with me, I'm not against it ^_^ 02:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Ooh I've seen tabs before. If you wanna see it on info pages, Tsumi, you can check out the main characters' pages on One Piece Wiki. That's so far the only wiki I've seen it on. I'm not against it either lol as long as Ciel's page shortens cuz I hate scrolling up and down. Takes forever~ Aaah ok then. That looks alright. Sure, we can go with tabs if we want :P Just anything so I don't have to scroll up and down Ciel's page, it takes me a million years and it turns me into an old wrinkly granny by the time I'm done with his page... T^T 02:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Lmao!!! Haha Tsumi xD It'll take me 2 millions years and I'll turn to an old rotting wrinkly bald grandpa by the time I'm done ''reading his page lol. His page - and I'm sorry, Tsumi - and your hubby's page needs a lotta work xD xD I like how they look! =) My only suggestion would be to maybe combine quote and misc. SereneChaos 03:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) YEAH IT LOOKS EPIC. WE SHOULD COMBINE THE QUOTES AND MISC AND WE'RE ALL SET- Oh yeah I'm not on chat xD Sorry about the caps but I'll leave them there haha Ok the tabs are finished. -- }} 03:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) @Onii-chan LMAO XD @Doggy hey they look aweshum actually! Nice job :D 03:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice! =D One question: Did you mean for them to go into the Category:Character Infoboxes? SereneChaos 03:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey it looks so aweshum!!! Omg we should do this more often for lengthy pages that make us grow old. (Sebby's page... xD) Thanks. And its a good thing you pointed it out. I only meant for the character infobox to be included in the category but not every tab. Im trying to fix the problem but so far theres barely any progress. -- }} 04:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Never mind I fixed it. PTSD I noticed recently that Ciel could have post traumatic stress disorder (a mental illness caused by traumatic events). He displays many signs and symptoms, include his flashbacks, reoccurring nightmares, the ending of the Circus arc where he relived his sacrifice, and when Sebastian was killing the zombies when he thought he was still there. Going by Wikipedia's list for diagnosis, he meets ''all of them to some extent. However, this will never be mentioned in the series because the illness wasn't identified until the 1900's (although I suppose it's possible that Yana could talk about it in an interview or something). So it will never be confirmed for sure. I think it is trivia worthy, but does anyone disagree? SereneChaos 01:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually you're not the only one Serene. When I was studying mental illnesses in class last year, I thought of this xD but this has never been confirmed and I'm not too sure if this illness was identified around those times :S 01:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ciel Phantomhive I love this dude to much! He's so wicked! (In a good way!) 02:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) just have a question...kinda thing... well at some point it says that sebastian appeared as a cat when ciel was making his way back to london but that isn't really stated in the show. It could simply have been an ally cat or even the one sebastian sees everyday, but just because it was black and had amber eyes, doesn't mean it's him. i think this should be pulled out. Topic i am so glad that ciel is not dead but only un-dead as he is turned into a demon by claud. if ciel was real i would show him everything that we have in this century since he is in the 18 th century in the show and i really fell in love with him in the 1 st episode and i still today and if he was real and right beside me i would say to him i love you now and i will until forever, and if he says that he dosent love me then i will choke him like grell chokes the undertaker until he passes out. if u said that you love someone until forever and they dont love u back then there is something wrong with them, but i do not belive that the most powerful thing in this world is love i belive that it is nothing. This talk page is not made for you to divulge your personal feelings. This is intended for productive discussions only. -- }} 22:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciel's Name I think the fact that Ciel means sky in french should be added. (his eyes are blue) I don't know, I thought of it earlier today. 18:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Venefica Official drawings/pictures Hey everyone, I think we should use official pictures for the official characters of the series, such as this... if anyone knows some official pictures... kindly use them instead D: (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) :Im not even sure what sort of images are designated as "official pics." Nevertheless I dont see a problem with the pics we are using now. -- }} 05:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Age AGE In the infobox it say his age is 12-13. Under the Weston Collage article it says the youngest age to start attenting is 13. That would mean that Ciel is now 13. Since the page is locked, can someone change it? Katzztar (talk) 01:30, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks-- }} 05:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Does anyone know of Ciel's race? Is he purely English, or does he have some other nationality? Ifellforanangel (talk) 02:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Pretty sure he's just English, haha. FAMILY Ciel has an unnamed grandmother, one he shares with Lizzy. It's only mentioned in ch 2, should we still add her to family? I say s]'shares with Lizzy due to the way they talked in ch 2. After Lizzy arrived unexpectedly at his mansion, he makes the comments of "What about Grandmother?"(pg 11) and "Grandmother must be worried" (pg 13) not 'my grandmother' or 'your grandmother'. SInce Francis was born a Phantomhive, one can assume this Grandmother is teh mother to Francis and Vincint. The problem is, since its not expressly stated, wouldn't that be assumed and couldn't be added? Katzztar (talk) 05:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ciel is Archangel Azrael Ciel Phantomhive is avatar of the Archangel Azrael, the angel of death. The name Azur is hebrew and means "help" the same as Azriel "God Helps" that was a potential name for Ciel and so was Angel and Angelo. Also Ciel helps the king's soul move on and deals with reapers like Azriel would. Also I wrote a prophecy which proved Ciel is Azriel/Azrael from like 38 other reasons. Ravilandeck (talk) 09:29, December 6, 2018 (UTC)